A Masters Love
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: After ObiWan finds out about Anakin and Padme's marriage, he leaves for a while. When he returns he brings along two tiny surprises for Anakin. ObiWan PadmeBail Organa AnakinPadme briefly. SLASH and MPREG. Don't read of this bothers you.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim the character's of Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas, I am just borrowing them. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me, as does the plot.**

Star Wars: A Masters Love

Anakin Skywalker sat at the bedside of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the man in question laid silently and unmoving, just as he had ever since they had returned from their mission on the Outer Rim, almost a week ago.

They had been sent by the Jedi council to talk with one of the larger planets of the Outer Rim, to try and persuade them to sign a treaty of peace with the neighbouring planet and a line themselves with the Republic.

Unfortunately one of the planets in question was known for being well accomplished and genius scientists, scientist who were known for their cloning ability similar to the planet Kamino also located in the Outer Rim. But the Jedi and other planets were not aware that the scientist of the planet had been working on two separate projects, projects that were uncivilized and unpractical.

The first project was a machine with the ability to change ones gender and DNA. So if you had been a man you would become a woman and visa a versa if you had been a woman. The second project was also a machine. This machine in particular had the ability to either age a person or reinstate their youth; it all depended upon who the second individual was who was hit with the machines lasers instantaneously.

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan and Anakin, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been forcefully pushed into the line of fire when the machine had gone off and had been out of control after the machines controls had been hit with several blaster shots.

So naturally because Obi-wan had been the one on top and Anakin had been underneath Obi-wan's body, he had not been subjected to the machines full power. But Obi-Wan had not been so fortunate. Because Anakin was only twenty three and he had not received the full brunt of the laser, it meant his youth was copied instead of being stripped and making him as old as Obi-Wan, it had returned Obi-Wan's youth to him, giving him back the body and the looks of his twenty three year-old self.

So that was how Anakin found himself at Obi-Wan's bedside at the healer's ward of the Jedi temple. He reached out and stroked the face of his lover. He looked maybe a year or so older then he had been when Anakin had first met him on Tatooine.

His hair remained the same only it was more vibrant in colour and softer, plus also void of grey hairs. The laughter lines that had once been round Obi-Wan's mouth and the corners of his eyes had been completely erased. His skin was as smooth and unwrinkled as it had been the day Anakin had met him. Obi-Wan Kenobi who was in his late forties now looked like he was twenty three once again.

Anakin marvelled at his new lover's youth. He and Obi-Wan had given in and admitted their feelings for each other, whilst they had been on the month long mission. It hadn't helped that they had been in close quarters and had ended up sharing a room with only a double sized bed.

Anakin was pissed over the fact the scientists of that sith hell pit of a planet had created such an uncivilized contraption. Sure he hated the thought of aging and dying. But that machine was inhuman and screwing around with the will of what nature had intended.

And the other machine that changed your gender or DNA, he wasn't even going to go there, no way. He was just thankful it wasn't that machine in particular that had gone psycho. The thought of either he or Obi-Wan being turned into women was none to appealing to Anakin. He had a feeling Obi-Wan would have more then agreed with him if he had even been conscious.


	2. Two

Star Wars: A Masters Love

Exactly a week after they had returned Anakin had been dosing in the chair beside Obi-Wan's bed. Anakin had woken when he had heard a voice that sounded weak and cracked from lack of use. "Anakin."

Anakin practically leapt out of the chair and looked at Obi-Wan and was thrilled to see those stunning blue-green eyes staring at him, even if they were blood shot and gritty. Anakin leaned over him and placed a gentle and loving kiss on Obi-Wan's cracked and dried lips.

When he pulled out of the kiss he asked gently "How do you feel? And can can get you anything?" Obi-Wan replied "I need something to drink my throat hurts. And of course I've felt better, I've got a headache."

Anakin smiled sympathetically and kissed the tip of Obi-Wan's nose. He then promised he would be back after he gone and got a healer and him a glass of water. Obi-Wan had barely nodded but it was enough for Anakin.

And as promised Anakin returned ten minutes later with a glass of water and healer Bant in tow, she is one of Obi-Wan's closest and most loyal friends. She asked cheerily "Ah finally I'm so glad you've finally decided to wake. So how are you feeling my friend?"

Obi-Wan sat up easily enough, finding him self only slightly stiff from being in one position for so long. Apart from that he had no injuries, he was in perfectly good health, even more so then he had been before the incident.

Obi-Wan stretched and groaned appreciatively when the muscles in his back popped back into place, it felt good to stretch after being immobile for so long. He accepted the water from Anakin with appreciative smile of thanks.

He slowly sipped the water before speaking. "Like I told Anakin, I've felt better, I've got this headache that seems to not want to cease fire against me. Apart from that I'm fine. I don't feel as if I'm suffering from any kind of other injuries."

He added after taking another sip of water "What exactly happened and how long have I been unconscious for?" Anakin answered him "Almost a week. Tell me what exactly do you remember last?"

Obi-Wan frowned and looked thoughtful before replying "I remember fighting against the scientists, blasters were going off all over the place. One of the machines control panels got blasted to pieces just as one of the scientist had switched it on. I don't remember much after that, it's somewhat of a blank."

Anakin smiled slightly and replied "The laser had been activated. Just as it was about to hit me, some loveable fool jumped in the way and landed on top of me, meaning they took the brunt of the lasers power. Because they took the main brunt I wasn't affected, I only transferred a copied gift onto them, and their age had not been transferred to me."

Anakin suddenly smirked deviously and said "Be grateful it hadn't been the second machine that changes your gender or DNA. I figured you would have been less accommodating to that situation compared to your current one."

Anakin's smirk turned evil as Obi-Wan paled and exclaimed "Bant a mirror if you would please." This caused Anakin to snicker and Bant to chuckle and playfully smack Anakin on the arm.

Bant left and returned fifteen minutes later with a mirror. She walked in to catch Anakin and Obi-Wan sharing a loving kiss. There was nothing platonic about this kiss in particular. She beamed in delight before playfully clearing her throat to catch their attention.

She giggled when both men sprung apart as if they had been burnt. Both men flushed brightly. She said "Well Holy force it's about time you two admitted to the fact you are very much in love with each other. The sexual tension had been driving me and others who could sense and knew what we were looking for, crazy. If you hadn't got your act together on that mission me and a few of the other Master's were thinking of locking you two in your fresher."

Anakin exclaimed "Bant you traitor I thought you were meant to be Obi-Wan's and my friend Obi-Wan's especially." Bant laughed and replied "Yes I am, and because of that it was my duty to get the two of you together. The tension was so bad, it was almost stifling. I wouldn't have been surprised if Masters Mace and Yoda hadn't been able to also sense it."

Obi-Wan said "We couldn't have acted on our feels anyway, we would have been breaking the Jedi code if we had. It is only recently that the order has changed the code and lifted the ban on emotional attachments."

Bant waved him off and replied "That's not the point. If you and Anakin hadn't got together on your last mission I assure you I and a few of our old friends we grew up with would exactly what I said we would. And wouldn't have released you until you admitted how crazy in love you are with each other. If it had come to that, you would have thanked me sooner or later. No matter how juvenile it sounds Obi-Wan."

Anakin snorted and shook his head as he gestured for Bant to hand him the mirror. She handed it over to Anakin who then handed it to Obi-Wan. Both Anakin and Bant held their breath, wondering how Obi-Wan would react to his newly restored youth.

His reaction was immediate. He placed a hand over his mouth his eyes had widened. He looked up from the mirror and flushed at the lustful gaze of his lover. Bant had to hide a smirk behind her hand, as it was obvious that if she hadn't currently been in the room, Anakin would have jumped her newly youthful friend. And something told her, he would have had no objections either.

Anakin smiled appreciatively and told his lover "I was far too young to fully appreciative how incredible you looked when you had been this young the first time. I'm just glad I'm getting a second chance to appreciate you whilst you look like this."

He added "Oh by the way if I were you I would lose the beard, as you see now that your youth has been returned to you, it is obvious that your trying to make yourself look older then you are. It isn't working for you like it did before."

Bant nodded when Obi-Wan frowned and looked to her for confirmation "He's right Obi-Wan, it is obvious what you had been trying to do before. And yes it did look good on you before. But now your youth is back, it is so obvious, not even a beard is going to be able to hide exactly how young you look, even if you are a really a man in your mind forties, and you don't look it anymore in the least."

Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to face his reflection in the mirror and reached up a hand to carefully smooth his hand across the facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. He studied his reflection trying to imagine what he would look like without his beard. He realised he would look almost exactly like he did when he had first met Anakin on Tatooine, but minus the spiked hair and padawan braid.

Obi-Wan sighed and said "Ok find I'll do it. Get me a razor and some water and shaving foam and I'll do it, your both probably right, even if I can't see it myself." Bant nodded and went to retrieve the necessary things Obi-Wan would need to shave..

Anakin asked "Are you sure you want to do this Obi-Wan? I was only merely making an observation. Shaving off that beard will only make you look younger then you already do?"

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed as he told his lover "Yes I am aware of that Anakin. But perhaps that would be for the best. I shall look as young as you do that way, and no one outside of the temple will be able to persecute us because of the age difference."

Anakin nodded just as Bant returned with a fresh razor and shaving foam and a bowl of warm water. She placed them on a near by trolley and wheeled the trolley over to the two men. Obi-Wan then thanked her and stood with the help of Anakin as he was still a little shaky on his feet after not using them for a week.

Bant told them she would leave and give them some privacy, but to call her if they needed anything. Both men nodded and thanked her. She nodded and smiled in return before leaving and turning the corner out of Obi-Wan's hospital room. Once she was gone Anakin help Obi-Wan to shave. It took hardly any time at all to complete.

Soon Obi-Wan was as smooth and clean shaven as he had been when Anakin had first met him. Anakin had to stifle a gasp at the sight his lover and ex-Master made. He looked to be no older then Anakin was, although he and Anakin knew better about his real age.

Anakin couldn't help himself and had to lean forward to capture Obi-Wan's lips with his own. Obi-Wan willing and happily returned the kiss, he reached up and laced his fingers through Anakin's dirty blond curls, deepening the kiss by licking Anakin's bottom lip and gaining instant access to the other man's mouth and tongue.

Anakin pulled away slightly so only their noses were brushing against each others. Anakin commented in a husky tone of voice. "Your face is so soft it feels incredible. And you smell incredible." Obi-Wan grinned against Anakin's mouth before recapturing his lips with his own.

Anakin moaned appreciatively when Obi-Wan suckled on his lower lip followed by his upper lip. Anakin let out a low growl before turning his head to one side and slanting his mouth over Obi-Wan's, proceeding to kiss him hungrily and harder.

Obi-Wan moaned in pleasure and allowed Anakin to lead him towards the bed before falling backwards onto it. Anakin kneeled between Obi-Wan's spread legs and continued to kiss him hard and hungrily. Obi-Wan returned his kisses just as hard and hungrily.

They quickly pulled apart when they heard a deep voice being cleared. They looked up horrified and flushed brightly when they were faced with Master Windu and Yoda, who looked amused while Mace's face was as expressionless as perusal.

Yoda spoke up "A pleasure it is to see you a wake Master Kenobi it is. How feel you?" Obi-Wan, who was still terribly embarrassed replied "I feel find Master Yoda. I've never felt better apart from the headache I currently have. I suppose it may have something to do with my newly restored youth."

Mace said "Perhaps." He added "It is good to see you up and about Master Kenobi. I and Master Yoda have been informed by healer Bant that you will be released this afternoon after a few more tests have been conducted to check your health is as it should be."

Obi-Wan nodded.


	3. Three

Star Wars: A Masters Love

It had been almost three months since the incident and the council had now deemed Obi-Wan healthy enough to go on a mission. The council were sending Obi-Wan and Anakin to a planet that was very much like Naboo, they even had a queen, except there was also a king.

They would be asked to stay on the planet for the next six months. It was their job to try and bring peace back to the planet and negotiate with the king and queen, to settle a peace treaty with their long time enemies, another royal family who lived and ruled the lands on the other far side of the border. And of course and persuade both families to a line themselves with the Republic.

Anakin was not looking forward to this, even if both royal families had no problems with same sex couples. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he would have to wait even longer to discuss and make arrangements with Padme in concerns to them getting a divorce, dissolving their almost five year marriage. Plus Anakin also suspected something was wrong. It had been over six months since they'd made love and twice as long since Anakin had even wanted to make love to her.

Anakin knew he was not in love with his wife, he had no idea if he ever had been. All he did know was that he wanted their marriage to end and for them to part so Anakin could pursue a relationship with Obi-Wan without feeling guilty about betraying either Obi-Wan or Padme.

Anakin sighed as he thought of what had occurred at the end of the previous month. Anakin had gone to see Chancellor Palpatine like usual. He discussed with the Chancellor how he was confused and stuck with a difficult situation.

He explained how he was in with Obi-Wan and wanted to divorce Padme, he was tiered of feeling guilty and betraying Obi-Wan by continuing to be married to Padme. And betraying Padme by being with Obi-Wan whilst still married to her.

Palpatine had felt like a child in a candy store. This turn of events worked perfectly in regards to his plans to persuade Anakin to join the dark side as his apprentice. Also if he could persuade Anakin, then perhaps Obi-Wan Kenobi would join him. Palpatine saw it as gaining two for the price of one. Two apprentices would suit him just fine. If one screwed up then he would have the second to fall back upon in an emergency.

At first Palpatine had not been interested in Obi-Wan, but then after he heard of the incident that restored Obi-Wan's youth, he figured why not have both Skywalker and Kenobi? He knew he would be better off for it.

He knew he would be able to put all of his plans into action a lot quicker with the aid of Skywalker and Kenobi, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. Palpatine believed with both men on his side as his apprentices he would only become more powerful.

So Palpatine told Anakin he would help him file for a divorce and insure it went though all the official channels quicker. But only if he did something for him. He had insisted that the Jedi were trying to take over the Republic, that they wanted to control over the senate. That he believed them to be corrupted.

Anakin had looked at him in disbelief and insisted there must have been some kind of mistake that he must be wrong. Palpatine had insisted he wasn't and had insisted Anakin help him by sitting in on the meetings of the Jedi Council. Palpatine promised Anakin he would insist the Jedi place him on the council.

Anakin's senses had been screaming at him, telling him something was direly wrong with the current situation. Anakin silently decided he would follow though with what Palpatine had asked of him, even though he did not entirely believe the Jedi, especially the council were corrupted.

Anakin had told Obi-Wan what Palpatine had said to him and asked him to do. Obi-Wan had been horrified and had confirmed that he and the council did not trust Palpatine either. He had asked his lover if he believed in what Palpatine was claiming to be the truth.

Anakin had replied telling him that he did not. But still wished to go though with what Palpatine had suggested. That he wanted to keep an eye on the Chancellor, to see how he would react when given certain information.

So for the next month Anakin would sit in council meetings, even though he had not been made a Master like Obi-Wan was. He would report to Palpatine but would not give him anything of importance, nothing that he already hadn't known.

Anakin would constantly maintain his mental shields to prevent Palpatine from reading his thoughts and emotions. The council had insisted that he was to be careful as they had no idea whether he was force sensitive or not.

It had all come to a head when Palpatine had started mentioning things about the dark side of the force to Anakin. Anakin had immediately been on alert, wondering what place a Chancellor had knowing about the dark side of the force, in less he had studied and practiced it.

Anakin had finally been convinced that Palpatine was not all he said he was. His suspicious had been confirmed when Palpatine had asked Anakin and his Master to join him and help bring back balance and stop all of the corruption. Anakin had not approved of some of the methods Palpatine had suggested in regards to reaching the goal of restoring peace to the Republic.

Anakin had immediately acted when Palpatine had revealed himself to be a sith, insisting he and Obi-Wan could be so much more powerful and successful if they were to join him as his apprentices, that they could prevent those they loved from dying.

Anakin had been horrified and had quickly left and gone to Obi-Wan. Telling him that Palpatine was the sith they had been searching for. Obi-Wan had immediately gone straight to the council with Anakin and had reported Palpatine.

Eventually Mace had accompanied Anakin and Obi-Wan back to the Chancellors quarters and had tried to arrest him. Palpatine had tried one last time to persuade Anakin. He had even tried doing the same with Obi-Wan. Claming him and Anakin could be great and would always be together fighting side by side, under his teachings and guidance.

Obi-Wan had informed him in so many choice words where he could indeed stick that offer. He claimed he would never turned against the Jedi and become a sith, become the one thing that had cost him his Master and what he had swore to fight against.

Anakin had also refused claiming he was a Jedi, a keeper of the peace that he stood for peace and lawful justice. And promised he would help to put a stop to the sith and restore peace and democracy to the Republic.

Naturally Darth Sidious refused to be taken without a fight, leaving the three Jedi with no choice but to take him by forceful purposes, especially when he had revealed and ignited a blood red lightsabre. The sight had sickened Obi-Wan, as it was the exact shade of red that Darth Maul's had been and Dooku's

All three Jedi had fought against the sith Master. Sidious had been out numbered by three to one. Mace had succeeded in cutting of his right hand. Obi-Wan had followed suit by plunging his green and deadly sabre into Sidious's chest.

Sidious still refused to go down. He was finally silenced permanently when Anakin had spun his sabre when Sidious had been distracted and swiped his head clean off of his shoulders with a single precise and deadly swing of his bright blue deadly sabre.


End file.
